Star Wars Eternities: Return of the Sith
by Dark Quiksilver
Summary: CHapter 3 is up! Please review! Criticizms wanted!
1. Introduction

STAR WARS ETERNIES:

RETURN OF THE SITH

Long ago, in a galaxy far away,

The Jedi are locked in combat with the Mandalorians, a race forgotten since the war over 4000 years ago. This conflict has lead to the diminishing in the numbers of Jedi, who hide on the world of Kashykk, the wookie home world. A young Jedi is returning to train, the ancestor of Darth Revan, ancient lord of the Sith, a race now extinct. Meanwhile a Jedi battle cruiser engages a Mandalorian war ship above Yavin II…..


	2. Battle of Yavin II

CHAPTER 1: BATTLE OF YAVIN II  
  
The hooded figure paced up and down on the screen. A mandalorian watched him, praising that it was only a hologram. He spoke, but his voice was unclear, and judging from the look on the mandalorians face, so was his meaning.   
  
He had said, "Heranog, sapellre." He explained the meaning. Apprentice, master. The ancient law of the Sith was that there could only be two, an apprentice and a master. It had been this way for hundreds of years and would always be the same. The figure was the master, but there was no apprentice.   
  
"Where is your apprentice?" asked the mandalorian, looking puzzled. He could hear a humming sound, but he guessed it must be on the other side of the galaxy, where the master was.   
  
"Behind you," said a sweet voice. A woman had appeared, stepping over the melted metal of the door. She was pretty, inhumanly so. She had brown hair, which was hanging down to her neck. In her hand she carried a red lightsaber.  
  
"You broke the deal," said the woman, "so we break you." She swung her lightsaber, cutting the mandalorians head off. "Serves you right, hiring rodian mercenaries," she added, smugly.  
  
"Well done. Now complete your task." said the figure, and the hologram disappeared.  
  
Minutes later the Jedi received a transmission saying tat a mandalorian battle cruiser had self-destructed. The Sith master smiled menacingly. It was nearly complete.  
  
High above Yavin II ,on board the Jedi cruiser a young Jedi, descendant of Darth Revan, slept on, unaware of the danger all around him.   
  
"We're under attack!" roared Vrook. He had entered the room quietly, and carried a blaster in his hand. He woke the sleeping Jedi, Fangon, with a start.   
  
"Get your stuff!" said Vrook as he upholstered his blaster. He had no lightsaber as they were extremely rare. Only the masters had them. The jedi had once been a small group of people with command over the force. Now they were the equivalent of the Republic of 4000 years ago.  
  
They sprinted towards the door of the cabin. They were dressed in battle armour, powerful enough to withstand most types of standard blaster bolts. This armour, powerful as it was, was nothing compared to the armour of the mandalorians, which could withstand all but the most powerful attacks. The only weakness was disrupter blasters.   
  
They reached the bridge. The window in front of them showed a huge cruiser and many ships flying towards them.   
  
"They're trying to board!" shouted Fangon, as he looked for the other Jedi. Suddenly a bright light shone in front of them, and a hologram of a hooded figure appeared. It spoke softly, to quiet to be heard over the noise of the blasters. Suddenly Vrook went stiff, and fell to the floor, dead. Fangon moved, involuntarily, towards the consoles. Suddenly he reached out and pressed a small button. Shields up.   
  
He reacted quickly, the shields terminating the transmission. He was safe, so he went over to Vrook. He was warm, but there was no pulse.  
  
Fangon watched the viewing window with awe as a blue light beamed down from the mandalorian cruiser, penetrating the shield. Fangon gasped as he began to age. Soon he was a skeleton, sprawled on the floor.   
  
"Is it complete?" asked the Sith Master.   
  
"It is complete," replied the apprentice. 


	3. An Unknown threat

Sorry about the extremely long wait, but my internet was broken for most of that time. To make up for it I'm making this an extra long chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 2: AN UNKNOWN THREAT The Jedi masters sat puzzled in a long room on Tatooine.  
"The Mandalorians aren't the only ones were fighting," said a twi'lek. "You all agree, I take it?" he said.  
"Yes. But who could deal with Mandalorians? They're the foulest race in the galaxy, worse than twi'leks and ithorians if you ask me," said a human.  
"But we didn't ask you, so be quiet," snapped the twi'lek, disgusted. He turned to the council members. "Lets rule out the possibilities," he said.  
As he said this an ithorian walked through the doors. "Sith," he said, and everyone gasped. "They are all dead!" said one member. "We killed the last of them!" one commented. " We hunted them down!" said another.  
"Who else then. Jawas? Ewoks?" said the ithorian, and everyone knew he was right.  
The council spent 4 hours discussing the matter. They finally came to a conclusion. The dark side. It was growing stronger again.  
They sent out a message. All troops return home. They were retreating.  
  
Dustil woke with a start. He was a man, had blue eyes and blonde hair. His skin was tanned and scratched.  
The noise that woke him was loud and ear piercing. A rancor screech of rage. Kashyyk was a dangerous place to live, mainly because of the creatures that also lived there. He had lived there ever since his escape pod had landed there, when his cruiser had been attacked with a weird blue light. Dustil was a Jedi master, with a lightsaber, the rarest weapon in the galaxy now. He was the last Jedi master. Five years ago the Sith had returned. They had a secret weapon and had slowly defeated the Jedi. Dustil was twenty eight years old. He had been a Jedi soldier and had stolen a violet lightsaber from a dead master. Since then he had helped the wookies by defeating rancors and in return he was being given food.  
This was a job, and he was doing it. He picked up his lightsaber and walked out of his hut.  
This was his third rancor of the week. He was getting tired of their numbers and wished he could kill them all by eliminating the queen rancor. He had searched all over Kashyyk but had seen no sign of her anywhere. Leaping over the barrier that kept the beasts out of his home Dustil activated his lightsaber and moved silently between the trees. A wookie was out hunting. Dustil watched in horror as a smelly, dirty, giant hand reached out from the shadows. Dustil considered shouting out but then remembered his thoughts of the queen. The rancor would return to the queen with the food and Dustil could follow.  
He turned off his lightsaber, afraid that the purple glow would alert the rancor to his presence. He could not defeat a rancor head on. He could easily trap them or use a mine to kill them but it was impossible to kill one hand to hand.  
Then came the part that Dustil was dreading. The hand edged closer and closer to the creeping wookie. Bang. The wookie fell, frantically scrambling away. But the rancor crept out from the shadows, and the wookie knew he was doomed. As the large, dirty claws closed around the wookies helpless hairy form Dustil darted behind a tree, a tear in his eye. He had seen death before, but it always depressed him to see an innocent person die.  
Staying in the shadows he edged closer to the rancor. Suddenly it moved, crashing through the forest, so different to the stealthy way it had hunted the wookie. Now it had a different aim. Scare off any creatures to get home faster to feed the queen.  
They reached a cave entrance, in the part of the forest Dustil didn't ever go into. The rancor crashed inside and there Dustil saw an amazing sight.  
3 rancors were fighting in front of a much smaller rancor, each trying to look more impressive than the others. Dustil realised that the small rancor was the queen. Suddenly he decided what to do. Picking up a large stone he threw it to the opposite side of the cave. The rancors ran over to it, forgetting their fight. As soon as they moved away from the queen Dustil struck.  
Darting forwards he leaped of the floor and kicked of the wall. Activating his lightsaber in mid leap he smote the queen on the side of her head and fled from the cave before the rancors noticed that the queen was dead. Job done, he though, and wondered off into the mist. 


End file.
